<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangantalia - Eternity (A Hetalia-Danganronpa AU) by strawberry_insomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052713">Dangantalia - Eternity (A Hetalia-Danganronpa AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_insomniac/pseuds/strawberry_insomniac'>strawberry_insomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Assisted Suicide, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brothers America &amp; Canada (Hetalia), Brothers Germany &amp; Prussia (Hetalia), Brutal Murder, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gunplay, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, World Meeting (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_insomniac/pseuds/strawberry_insomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The abused that does not heal will become the abuser."<br/>Caught in a twisted game of murder mystery, fifteen of the worlds most notorious nations are forced to turn against each other in order to escape the hell they've been forcefully imprisoned in. Fighting for their lives, all of them must fend for themselves and think wisely before making any risky decisions, or they may risk being caught red handed. The rules of the game are simple; Get away with murder, and you're free to leave the prison you call Hopes Peak Center. Get caught, and you meet your ultimate demise. Though there are multiple questions everyone demands the answer for, there's one that still remains unanswered for all; Who the hell is behind all of this? (WARNING: This fanfiction will include extreme graphic violence and gore. If you are uncomfortable with any of the tags listed above, I advise you to not read this!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dangantalia - Eternity<br/>
A Hetalia-Danganronpa Crossover Written by strawberry_insomniac</p><p>Prologue<br/>
Last Hours of Freedom</p><p>“Get up Feliciano, or else that potato sucking bastard is going to chew us out!”<br/>
Sunlight grazed through the open window.<br/>
Feliciano groaned as he stirred in the sheets of his bed, dazed and half asleep as he heard heavy footsteps approach his room. Feliciano had never been much of a morning person, preferring to sleep in until the last possible second before reluctantly getting out of bed. His older brother Lovino was definitely not a morning person either, but he was usually the one to take responsibility for the both of them and get him up and going.<br/>
The door to his bedroom swung open, and he heard a heavy sigh coming from the doorway. When Feliciano still didn’t get up, his brother ripped the sheets off of his bed and physically dragged him onto the floor. “I told you to get up lazy ass! Come on, or else we’re going to be late! Your stupid German boyfriend is going to lecture us in front of everyone again, and I’m going to be humiliated!” Feliciano eventually drowned out his angry brothers yelling, which was the same speech he had lectured him with time and time again.<br/>
“He is not my boyfriend.” Feliciano dismissively countered, dragging his feet towards his closet to put on some semi-formal attire for the world meeting. “Just admit that you’re gay, Feli.” Lovino remarked with a smirk. “You sure do act like it sometimes when you’re with that blonde macho man. Not to mention that you can’t even throw a proper punch, either.”<br/>
“Lovi, he’s just a close friend. I flirt with girls anyway, everybody knows that.” Feliciano combed his finger through his curly auburn hair as he looked in the mirror and struck a pose.<br/>
Lovino rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Whatever, just hurry up and come downstairs. The world meeting is being held somewhere different today, so we have a long journey ahead of us.”<br/>
Feliciano nodded as Lovino shut the door.<br/>
In spite of himself, he let out a small chuckle.<br/>
Today was going to be a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One - Trapped for Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Still a WIP!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, where is this place anyway?” Feliciano asked his brothers as they drove on the mostly empty road. “Why isn’t it being held at the normal place?”<br/>
They were about half an hour out of the city by now.<br/>
“Stop pestering me with questions, I’m trying to drive.” Lovino snapped back.<br/>
They were both silent.<br/>
“But here’s the letter we got,” he continued.<br/>
“And it doesn’t say who it was from, but I’m assuming it’s from Ludwig. Doesn’t look like his handwriting, though.”<br/>
Lovino offered him a small envelope.<br/>
Feliciano took the crimson colored envelope out of his brother's hand and carefully opened the flap. He muttered the words under his breath as his eyes scanned each and every sentence of the quite sloppily written letter.</p><p> Lovino and Feliciano Vargas,<br/>
This month's world meeting will be held at Hope's Peak Center Monday, May 28th. We will meet in the auditorium room at 10:00 am and further progress with the meeting from there. Punctuality is expected from each and every individual. Do not be tardy.</p><p>It sure didn’t look like Ludwig’s handwriting, and it wasn’t like him to switch plans at the last second.<br/>
“How strange…” Feliciano murmured to himself. He quickly scanned over the letter one more time to make sure he didn’t miss any details, then carefully folded the note back into its envelope and placed it into Lovino’s bag,<br/>
“Should I call him?” Feliciano asked while pulling out his phone.<br/>
“I want to make sure this letter isn’t a fraud.”<br/>
“Don’t even bother. There’s no reception out here, and he’s probably busy setting up the meeting area.”<br/>
Feliciano sighed in defeat.<br/>
He looked at his black phone screen, the slight cracks of the screen protector shining in the sunlight pouring in through the rolled down window.<br/>
A fly buzzed by his ear.<br/>
He closed his eyes and turned his face towards the warm sun, letting his mind wander into a fantastical world of fantasy and imagination, a world with no limits, and a world with no limitations.<br/>
Only there, was he finally free.<br/>
...<br/>
“Wake up, Feli. We’re here.”<br/>
He opened his eyes.<br/>
It was enormous. All of this space for one world meeting? He couldn’t believe it.<br/>
“C’mon, let’s go.” Lovino commanded as he unbuckled his seatbelt.<br/>
Rubbing his eyes, Feliciano lazily unbuckled his seatbelt and grudgingly opened the car door, the intense light blinding him from seeing almost everything in front of him.<br/>
“Lovi...are you sure this is the right place? All of this space seems like a bit...too much.”<br/>
“I told you not to call me that, idiot.” He replied coldly.<br/>
“And yes, it is, unless that stupid GPS robot lady told me wrong...I’ll kill her if she did!”<br/>
Feliciano blinked.<br/>
“Um, okay!” He clasped his hands together.<br/>
“Let’s go, Brother!”<br/>
Starting towards the building, Feliciano ran out of the parking lot and into the courtyard.<br/>
“Wait for me, you childish bastard!” As Lovino ran after his younger brother, he couldn’t help but let a small smile form on his face. “God, he can be so childish sometimes…” A passing leaf landed on his head. “Sometimes I wish I could be that carefree…” He chuckled. “So fascinating, my younger brother.”<br/>
They reached the door.<br/>
“Well, here it is.” Lovino announced, studying the thick oak door blocking them from the inside.<br/>
“Should we knock?” Feliciano asked.<br/>
“Don’t be stupid, dumbass. This is a building, not a house.”<br/>
Feliciano frowned as he decided to knock anyway.<br/>
No answer.<br/>
"Ehh...Should we go in?"<br/>
"Of course we should, dumbass. We're already late as it is, and you're going to hold us up even more!"<br/>
Lovino impatiently shoved his younger brother out of the way and swung open the door.<br/>
Suddenly, everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is still a WIP, I'm coming up with a better closure!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>